


EXODUS

by cherryongie



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - MAMA (EXO Music Video), Alternate Universe - Power (EXO Music Video), Bottom Kim Jongin | Kai, Kaihun - Freeform, M/M, Minor Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Minor Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Kim Joonmyun | Suho, Minor Wu Yi Fan | Kris/Kim Jongin | Kai, Minor Wu Yi Fan | Kris/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Minor Zhang Yi Xing | Lay/Kim Jongin | Kai, Top Oh Sehun, lots of ships, powers, sekai - Freeform, there will be smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-03-20 04:50:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13710195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryongie/pseuds/cherryongie
Summary: Twelve legendary beings. Twelve legendary powers.Sehun is the youngest of the twelve—naive, curious. He is carefree yet strong, like the wind. He is drawn to Kai, a boy who just appears in his life with no warning.╰☆☆ named after EXO's "EXODUS" ☆☆╮





	1. EXODUS

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this is confusing. Good luck!
> 
> here are their hair colours:  
> Minseok - light brown  
> Luhan - pastel  
> Kris - platinum blonde  
> Junmyun - black  
> Yixing - dark brown  
> Baekhyun - light blonde  
> Chen - black  
> Chanyeol - brown  
> Kyungsoo - black  
> Tao - white  
> Jongin - brown  
> Sehun - black 
> 
> and here are their ages (I haven't changed their ages too much)  
> Minseok - 26  
> Luhan - 25  
> Kris - 25  
> Junmyun - 24  
> Yixing - 24  
> Baekhyun - 24  
> Chen - 23  
> Chanyeol - 23  
> Kyungsoo - 22  
> Tao - 21  
> Jongin - brown - 20  
> Sehun - black - 20
> 
> and their heights (once again, not changed too much):  
> Minseok - 173cm  
> Luhan - 178cm  
> Kris - 187cm  
> Junmyun - 173cm  
> Yixing - 177cm  
> Baekhyun - 174cm  
> Chen - 173cm  
> Chanyeol - 185cm  
> Kyungsoo - 173cm  
> Tao - 180cm  
> Jongin - 179cm  
> Sehun - 183cm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ❝This is all a dream, you’re a cruel queen,  
> ❝Because you hid thorns behind that beauty.  
> ❝Dangerous, dangerous, she’s so dangerous.❞  
> — EXODUS, EXO

In this world, there are twelve legendary people with extraordinary powers. They're known as EXODUS, and they arrived decades ago from a world far from here. The powers from the first twelve have been passed down from generation to generation, always bestowed upon a male son of the predecessor.

The first EXODUS is Frost — the power that freezes any entity. He is the oldest of the EXODUS. Usually calm and collected, looks after the younger EXODUS with the utmost care and protection.

The second EXODUS is Telekinesis — the power of the mind that can control living or stationary things. Usually sharp-minded and witty, he sees small snippets of the future in visions, and uses this to his advantage.

The third EXODUS is Flight — the power of zero gravity, the power of the dragon. Usually a cold and light persona, he takes charge when Frost cannot. He has a certain air about him that screams leader and will take his authority by force if needed.

The fourth EXODUS is Water — the power of liquid and water particles. Usually a mature and flexible persona, gets worried and flustered easily, yet can lead if needed. He's always flexible and reliable, calm as the surface of a lake. That is, until angered.

The fifth EXODUS is Healing — the power of restoring life. He is the kindest of the twelve, and bestowed whimsical yet naive personality. He is caring and often puts others before himself. People can't help but fall in love with his endearing charms.

The sixth EXODUS is Light — the power of the sun. He is otherwise a bright person, always able to cheer everyone up no matter how upset they may be. He is immature and eccentric, one would be able to notice him a mile away.

The seventh EXODUS is Lightning — the power of electric currents. He is bestowed with an extra and loud personality, yet people still manage to find him endearing. People are just drawn to him, no matter what, like a magnet.

The eighth EXODUS is. Fire — the power of the flames. A happy and childish person, his happiness is contagious like a virus. His passion burns as bright as the flames dancing from his fingertips.

The ninth EXODUS is Earth — the power of rock and force. He has a violent and strong personality, outspoken and direct. He always speaks his mind, even if it is not pleasant. His will is as strong as the rocks below our feet.

The tenth EXODUS is Time-Control — the power of warping the vortex of time. A power that could be used to change fate, rarely used by him. He is a rather quiet and timid person, but once threatened, will unleash hell. 

The eleventh EXODUS is Teleportation — the power of warping the vortex of space. He has always been a sly yet kind person, hot-headed and easily angered. When using his power, he dissipates into a cloud of black, reappearing elsewhere, anywhere his mind desires.

The final EXODUS is Wind — the power of controlling the current of the air. He is the youngest of the EXODUS, the baby of the twelve. He is naive, but has a strong will. He is curious and let's his mind take him wherever, just like the current of the wind.

The twelve EXODUS together decided to use their powers to serve the humans, like servants—until six were lured by the darkness and decided to seek revenge on the humans who used them for their own personal gain.

Telekinesis, Flight, Lightning, Earth, Time-Control, and Teleportation.

The other six did not agree to this, and there was a fight. The six Darks were cursed with a spell, cast by Frost, trapping their powers from being used. However, Teleportation disappeared before his power could be trapped, and thus the other six hunted for him. 

Generation after generation searched for the Teleportation, but could not find him. Gradually, the powerless five Darks dispersed back into society—scheming their revenge.

In order to regain their powers, Frost must recall the curse. The Darks are trying to find him in order for this to happen.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so pumped for this story tbh. It's been sitting in my drafts on my iPad since like Christmas lol.


	2. HISTORY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ❝ I went round and round from far away,  
> ❝And I came back here to start again.  
> ❝I’m filled with errors,  
> ❝But as I learn, I can get stronger.  
> ❝The day we realize that the sun,  
> ❝Is one that is big and great,  
> ❝All together going toward our future.❞  
> — History, EXO

The breeze was cool against Sehun's sweaty skin, his hair damp. He used the back of his sleeve to wipe his brow, sticking his tongue out and running it over his light pink lips, licking up the sweat dotting his upper lip. He inhaled deeply, raising his arms, small air particles gathering around his palms. He moved them gently, the air following in a flowing pattern gathered around his wrists.

The evening sun bore down on his skin, the sky clear. He pressed his wrists together, the wind whistling across the rooftop where he stood. Colourful buildings loomed around him, windows shining in the orange light. He exhaled deeply, sinking to the concrete roof floor. He collapsed onto his back, his chest heaving. After hours of training himself, he believed he had done enough.

Loud footsteps pounded against the concrete, banging loud in his head. He groaned and covered his eyes.

"Sehun, are you resting?"

A groan, and the young EXODUS opened his big brown eyes to stare up at the annoyed face of his hyung.

"Minseok- _hyung_ ," Sehun whined, covering his eyes. "Wind is _hard_ to master. You try it!" He rolled over several times like a whining child, his hair collecting stray leaves strewn across the concrete.

The shorter man with a chubby face rolled his eyes, hands in his hips. "You're such a baby," he muttered, turning away from the nineteen-year-old.

"Says the one with the face of an elementary-school kid," Sehun retorted, lying on his belly with his arms folded beneath his chin. The older male grunted, stomping his left foot clad in white converses on the ground. White frost prickled along the concrete at a rapid rate, spiking up into points beneath Sehun's arms.

The boy shrieked and leapt back onto his backside. He scrambled to his feet clumsily, his heavy boots knocking against the cement noisily. The older man stared at him with a smug glare, the corners of his light pink lips quirked up in a cocky smirk.

"Respect your elders, brat," he tutted, craning his neck to look the younger in the eye.

"Respect your future, _grandpa_ ," Sehun snapped back, rubbing his bare arms, pouting at the prickles of frost sticking into his skin. He burst out laughing at the twitch of his senior's eye at the name. He waved Minseok off, telling him between laughs that he didn't mean it.

With a roll of his icy eyes, Minseok beckoned Sehun with a tilt of his chin to walk with him. The younger exhaled deeply in relief. His training for today was over. He jogged to catch up with the surprisingly fast short man, running a hand through his black hair. Leaves and dirt collected in his fingers, causing the boy to pout angrily, hissing profanities to himself.

The two walked side-by-side down the staircase, descending the tall building. Sehun's fingers were twitching as he grabbed onto the railing.

"So then, _hyung_ ," Sehun broke the humble silence once they reached the pavement outside, the afternoon sun hidden behind the buildings, dark shadows cast across the streets. The word for his senior was laced with a hint of sarcasm, but Minseok chose to ignore the tone.

" _What_ , Sehun?" He asked, a little agitated. He was hungry and he just wanted to get home so he could have his dumplings.

"Why do you make me train so hard?" Sehun asked quietly, his hands stuffed into his jeans pockets. Minseok halted and stared at the pavement below him, finding the cracks and grains more interesting than the conversation. "I mean," Sehun stopped walking, too, staring back at the older man, "we're trying to blend in with the humans, right? And we aren't trying to _fight_ or serve anyone, so why?"

Minseok rubbed his temple, a long exasperated sigh breaking past his lips. "Sehun, why are you asking all of a sudden?" He tilted his head up so he could look into Sehun's eyes. "Can't it wait until we get home?"

"You haven't told me anything except what we are," Sehun shrugged, annoyance evident in his deep voice. This earned another sigh from the shorter man.

"Wait until we aren't in public, okay, Sehunnie?" Minseok muttered, pushing past the younger, walking at a brisk pace ahead of him. He was so blatantly avoiding Sehun's questions, it was insulting.

Sehun groaned and began to walk. He didn't bother trying to catch up.

His seniors had not told him anything of what the hell he was. All he knew was that he could control the element of Wind, and was the youngest of the rare race of beings called EXODUS--there were twelve of them, according to Minseok-hyung--each one controlling a different element. He also was told that there has been four generations of EXODUS, a new one born once the past EXODUS passes.

And that was all he was told. What happened to the other eight? He only knew of four--himself, Minseok, Junmyun and Baekhyun. They all knew what happened to the others and why he continues to build up his strength in his physical and magical abilities—but he had no knowledge of any of this. He was as clueless as Dory.

He stopped outside the rundown building housing his shared unit with his three hyungs--and he stiffened.

He felt eyes burning holes into his back, gooseflesh breaking out across his exposed arms, a repressed shiver rippling down his spine. He spun around, and the street was empty. He bit his lip, slowly turning around and opening the old wooden door to the building. He hurriedly slammed it shut, his heart pounding wildly.

"It's probably just me being tired," Sehun whispered to himself, staring at the closed door. After a few moments of catching his breath and calming his rapid heart, he turned and rushed up the rickety stairs to the third floor to his unit.

The door was already wide open, Minseok sitting on the couch inside. Sehun closed the door gently behind him, glancing over at Junmyun typing away at his laptop at the small wooden dinner table, then over to Baekhyun giggling at something on his phone.

" _Hyungs_ ," Sehun said softly, his fists clenching at his sides. All three men looked up from what they were doing, staring at the younger.

"Yes, Sehun?" Junmyun asked, adjusting his black rimmed glasses. Minseok frowned, leaning back against the couch.

"Sit your ass down. It's story time," Minseok grumbled, patting the space beside him on the lumpy lounge. Sehun perked up, dashing over and sitting himself beside the shorter man.

"Wait, I'm confused," Baekhyun spoke from his position on the single armchair across from the lounge. He sat with his back against the cushion, his neck resting on one arm, his legs hooked over the other arm.

"Sehun asked about why he trains so much," Minseok said slowly. "And I know he's curious about the other eight EXODUS." Junmyun bristled visibly, his eyes glancing to Sehun warily.

"Do...does he have to know now?" He asked lowly, taking his glasses off and resting them on the old wood of the table.

Sehun grit his teeth, his nails digging into his palms, his fists resting on his thighs.

"Junmyun-hyung," Sehun whispered, his voice strained. "Why not? I've been living my whole life not knowing anything about what we are—hell, I don't even know what elements the other eight EXODUS are!" He voice steadily rose until he was shouting, standing up off the couch and throwing his hands to his sides angrily.

Junmyun stared at the floor, a blank expression on his handsome features. He exhaled slowly, standing to his feet and walking over to Sehun. He placed a hand on the taller's shoulder, giving it a gentle but firm squeeze.

"Listen, Sehun, don't get involved with things you don't understand," he said, a frown etched into his features. "I'm just—we're just—trying to protect you." He glanced over at the two silent men. "' _Curiosity killed the cat_ '." He added lowly.

Sehun slapped his hand away, his jaw hard. "' _But satisfaction brought it back_ '." Sehun snapped back, slumping back on the uncomfortable couch. Junmyun's jaw clenched, his arms crossed across his chest.

Baekhyun sat up straight on the armchair, placing his feet on the floor. He spread his knees and rested his elbows on his thighs, his fingers entwined.

"Junmyun," he said softly. The older male turned to face the platinum blonde haired man. "He needs to know. He deserves to know."

The older opener his mouth to protest, but Baekhyun just shook his head, his soft blonde hair swishing around his face.

"...okay," he whispered, walking back to the table and leaning against it, his gaze on the floor. Sehun stared in bewilderment. "Minseok, you tell him."

The latter just nodded and inhaled deeply. "Okay, Sehun, you know that the first twelve EXODUS first appeared around 1700, right?" Minseok asked, ruffling his brown hair. Sehun nodded slowly. "We don't know how or why they did. We just know suddenly twelve people were born with twelve powers. They didn't know each other yet they were drawn to each other. They called themselves EXODUS.

"Twelve EXODUS for twelve elements; Frost, Telekinesis, Flight, Water, Healing, Light, Lightning, Fire, Earth, Time-Control, Teleportation and Wind. These elements were respectively titled EXODI by the EXODUS. The EXODI are always in this order—Frost being the eldest; me," he points to himself, "and Wind being the youngest." He pointed to Sehun.

_So those were the other eight EXODI, huh?_

"The first EXODUS used to serve humans. Bow to their every will and order—they were fine with it. Until some humans began to abuse the EXODUS.

"Six of the EXODUS didn't like this. They decided to commit a mass murder of the abusive humans using their powers. They were appropriately named the Darks."

Sehun stiffened, and Minseok rested his hand on the younger's knee.

"After that happened, the first EXODUS of Frost made the decision to take away their powers. He used a spell of some sort to take their powers and seal them away in a cuff that he strapped onto the Darks. All except one, however," Minseok rolled his shoulders, leaning back into the bumpy couch. "The EXODUS of Teleportation escaped. After this, the Darks had dispersed back into society whilst the Lights--us--had tried to hunt down Teleportation.

"After four generations, the six Lights never found Teleportation, however, we found out that the Darks all new who each other were. Each generation, they somehow knew who each Dark EXODUS was." He paused, staring at Sehun. "They're planning something Sehun. We're training you to protect yourself against them."

Sehun scoffed, crossing his arms. "They don't have powers."

"But they know who each other are; they could gang up on us. We don't know who the other two Lights are—they know who all the Darks are." Minseok exhaled slowly. "They have Teleportation on their side. That gives them an advantage." He ran a hand through his tousled hair again.

Sehun toyed with his fingers, his lip tugged between his teeth. "Which EXODUS do they have? They obviously have Teleportation, but they don't have Wind, Frost, Water or Light." Sehun listed off on his fingers, his gaze remaining on his hands.

"Telekinesis, Flight, Lightning, Earth, Time-Control and Teleportation." Junmyun spoke up. Minseok glanced up at Baekhyun, who in turn shuddered.

"Oh," Sehun mumbled.

"We don't know what exactly they're planning, but we have an idea of what they want to do." Baekhyun whispered, his fingers digging into the cloth of his sweatpants.

"...which is?" Sehun asked quietly, his gaze now on the usually hyperactive man.

"They want Minseok to return their powers. He's the only one that can. And I know they'll do anything to get to him." Junmyun clenched his jaw. Sehun glanced to Minseok who had gone stiff as marble.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So just a recap I guess? Yeah it's a boring chapter but it needed to be done.


	3. PRETTY BOY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ❝I may always seem pretty, I may always seem good.  
> ❝I may seem nice, I may seem soft, but that’s all a part  
> ❝Of your imagination that’s over my head.  
> ❝They say pretty boys are always like this,  
> ❝They say pretty boys just follow along the flow of things,  
> ❝I’m above the imaginations in your head.❞  
> — Pretty Boy, Taemin feat. Kai

The sun was streaming warm golden rays through the partially opened blinds of Sehun's room, the streams slicing across his face. He groaned, rolling onto his stomach, yanking his sheets over his head to hide from the irritating sun.

The sunlight was warm--but he knew it'd be chilly outside. Autumn was here, and he could hear the crisp wind whistling past his window, leaves of potted plants along his balcony rustling. He was planning to stay in his warm bed, but that idea was torn from his mind as his sheets were torn from his body.

He shrieked, curling up in a ball and covering his exposed chest with his hands. His nipples hardened from the cool air, and he pouted up at Baekhyun who stood at the foot of his single bed with a shit-eating grin.

"Morning, Sehunnie!" He chirped. God, he was such a fucking early bird. He was the morning person of the four people living together--the one who was the grumpiest in the morning was Minseok. "Rise and shine!"

Sehun buried his face in his large dog plushie, his groans muffled by its soft fabric.

"My first class doesn't start until ten," Sehun grumbled, not caring if his voice was hoarse. Baekhyun giggled, skipping over to the side of the bed and poking at Sehun's exposed stomach.

" _Pabo_ , it's nine-thirty," the older said softly, and Sehun could hear the smirk in his voice.

Sehun shot up from his bed with a few profanities slipping from his lips, dashing over to his wardrobe, throwing open the old wooden doors. He desperately searched inside for something to wear.

He settled for a simple black tee with white Chinese characters stitched into the black fabric for " _The Most Beautiful Moment in Life_ " and matching black skinny jeans. He stumbled around trying to pull the tight black denim onto his long legs, tripping over humorously in the process.

Baekhyun was having a blast, laying on Sehun's unmade bed and laughing his head off.

Sehun jumped up from the ground, zipping his fly up and fumbling with the button. He straightened out his shirt, running a hand through his messy black hair. He stared incredulously at the shorter man who's fit of giggles was slowly dying down. He raised a thin brow, his jaw set.

"Hyung?"

"Oh god, we don't call you Genius Oh Sehun for nothing!" Baekhyun cried, wiping tears from his eyes. He inhaled deeply, finally calming from his hysterics. "It's actually only eight," Baekhyun held out Sehun's phone, the lock screen on and displaying in big white numbers "8:05".

Sehun felt a vein in his forehead twitch, his teeth grit. "Baekhyun, I'm going to fucking _kill you_."

 

* * *

 

Sehun drowsily sat at his desk in the lecture hall. He was early to his music class for once--way too early. He was only taking two classes at university; dance and music. He preferred the latter, but that class wasn't on until tomorrow.

He sighed deeply, running a hand through his messy locks. Stupid Baekhyun waking him up early. He was going to get that stupid EXODUS back sooner or later.

The door opened, and Sehun glanced up, his eyes widening slightly when nobody was there. He raised a brow, taking his lower lip into his teeth.

"Why the long face?"

The voice came from beside him. Sehun jumped out of his seat, a shrill shriek breaking from his light pink lips. In the seat beside him was a man.

He had sun-kissed bronze skin, golden brown hair swept over like a curling wave, sparkling dark grey eyes and a smirk on his large red lips. His head rested on his hand, his slanted jawline so sharp it could cut paper. He closed his eyes, his long black eyelashes brushing his high cheekbones, his long pretty fingers running through his silky hair. That annoying smirk still was tugged into his annoyingly pretty lips, and it angered Sehun.

"When and how the fuck did you get there?" Sehun growled, slamming his open palm down on the desk. The man didn't even flinch, just opening his dark eyes and staring straight at the black-haired male.

"That's a rude way to speak to your classmate," was all he countered with, perfect white teeth biting his plump lower lip, his eyes raking up and down Sehun's form. The taller gulped, the steely gaze unnerving him. He stood straight, inhaling so he didn't lose his calm.

"Classmate? I've never seen you here before," Sehun stated, his own eyes now taking in the other man's appearance. A thin neck with broad shoulders, the bronze skin disappearing under a yellow woollen turtleneck pullover which had black Russian letters sprawled across the chest, the sleeves slightly too long and the hem tucked into his high-waisted light blue jeans beneath the table.

"I'm new. Just transferred here," the bronze male shrugged, tilting his chin up. "The name is Kim Kai." Sehun once again raised his brow.

"Kai? That's an unusual name," he commented, finally taking a seat again (but he made sure to shuffle away from the newcomer slightly). Voices began to fill the void as students filed into the hall, taking their seats.

Kai shrugged, ignoring the others around them. To him, he was solely focused upon the boy before him. He rested his cheek on his palm, his elbow propped up on the table.

"So? Just cause it's not Korean doesn't mean it's unusual."

Sehun scoffed. "Yes it does. You don't look foreign, so why a foreign name?"

It was Kai's turn to scoff this time. "What if my parents liked foreign names, huh?" He rolled his dark eyes, a small smirk still playing on his luscious lips. He ran his pink tongue over them, and Sehun couldn't help but follow the movement with his eyes. "What about you? I've introduced myself, shouldn't you also introduce yourself?"

Sehun rolled his eyes, leaning back in his chair and crossing one leg over the other. Kai's eyes rested on his thigh's momentarily before returning to his face. He folded his arms across his chest, his neck outstretched as he stared at the ceiling.

"Oh Sehun," he muttered after contemplating on whether he should tell the male his name. The other nodded and glanced down at his open book on his desk.

"How old are you, Sehun-ah?"

The question caught Sehun off-guard. But he answered nonetheless.

"Twenty. Twenty-one in April," Sehun answered slowly, turning to face the front where the lecturer had just taken his stance behind his desk.

"Ah, you're younger than me," Kai snickered, also turning to focus on the lecturer.

 

* * *

 

Sehun was glad to finally leave that humid classroom. Was it just him? He seemed to be the only one who was hot and bothered.

It was not because of the way Kai had the tip of his pen pushed against his lips and the way he gnawed on it. No, it was the sneaky and annoying glances and smirks Kai sent his way throughout the whole two-hour lecture.

That feeling of being watched didn't sit right with him. The gaze of the supposedly older male felt predatory--Sehun felt like a mouse in the gaze of an owl.

It was the same feeling he had felt the very day before. When he had arrived back at the unit after training--the heat that spread over his body, goosebumps prickling across his flesh and his heart pounding loudly in his ears--Kai staring at him generated the same feeling.

He didn't like it.

He didn't like Kai.

He didn't like the way Kai spoke, the way he stared at him, the way he grinned which showed his perfectly white teeth, the way he bit his lower plump red lip...

 _Fuck_.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this'll be the shortest chapter of the lot tbh. This was more of just introducing Jongin I guess? 
> 
> And yeah, I know Pretty Boy isn't technically by EXO, but it features Jongin soooo...and it suits this chapter and Kai. Soooooo.....
> 
> EXO song of the day: Pretty Boy


	4. THUNDER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ❝Hoo hoo hoo hoo hoo!  
> ❝Now I finally know.  
> ❝Hoo hoo hoo hoo hoo!  
> ❝Now I’m lovesick with you.  
> ❝Thunder, thunder, thunder.  
> ❝I want to catch you.  
> ❝Thunder, thunder, thunder.❞  
> — Thunder, EXO

The wind was cool against Sehun's skin, causing the boy to repress a shiver. Why did he not bring a jacket or something again?

Oh that's right—because he was too busy being angry at Baekhyun this morning before he stormed out.

Without his jacket.

Sehun sneezed, his head shooting forwards and his black hair swishing over his face. He rubbed his bare upper arms, his fingertips brushing over the goosebumps prickled over his flesh.

"You seem cold," a jacket was dropped onto Sehun's broad shoulders, and he shrieked, jumping forwards. He stumbled, almost tripping over the edge of the roof, until a warm hand clasped tightly around his wrist, yanking him back.

He fell back, his body colliding with the mystery person. The male landed beneath him, his back hitting the pavement with a thud. Sehun's head hit the male's chest, and he hurriedly pushed himself up onto all fours to make sure the stranger was ok.

His worried face fell when the stranger turned out to be fucking Kim Kai.

He stood up off the male clad in the yellow sweater, a glare adorning his features.

"Dude...why do you keep sneaking up on me?" Sehun growled, crouching down on his haunches to inspect the male. Kai's pretty face was scrunched up in pain, his hands resting under his head as he moaned in pain.

"That's what you ask when I just saved your sorry ass?" Kai grumbled, his eyelids fluttering as he prodded at the growing bruise on the back of his head. Sehun sighed deeply, plonking his ass back on the pavement, reaching over to the discarded black jacket laying on the concrete near the edge of the roof.

He gently slid his hand beneath Kai's head, the tanned male hissing in pain as his fingers pressed against his bruise, and he placed the scrunched up jacket under his head acting as a pillow.

"You wouldn't be injured if you didn't sneak up on me," Sehun muttered, grinning at the weak glare the pretty boy sent his way. A small snicker broke past his lips, running a hand through his black hair.

"...ok, jeez, sorry," Kai mumbled, his hand on his head, his teeth grit. Sehun sighed softly.

"I'll take you to my place to give you some ice," Sehun rubbed the back of his neck nervously, his cheeks dusting delicately with pink. Kai's eyes fluttered open, looking a little dazed.

"S-sure," he mumbled, his plush lips curling up at the corners delicately. Sehun cracked his own small smile, slipping a gentle hand beneath Kai's back, helping him sit up. Sehun then pushed himself to his feet, his long fingers wrapped tightly around Kai's bicep. He felt the muscle flex beneath his fingers, and he involuntarily shuddered.

His other hand grasped the shorter male's other hand, gently hoisting him to his feet. Kai gasped, his head swimming and his vision momentarily blacking out. He stumbled right into Sehun's awaiting arms—he had a feeling the other male would stumble.

He caught Kai, one arm wrapped protectively around his slim waist. "I'll get you to get on my back, okay, Kai?" He asked, his voice low. Kai nodded slowly, loosening his grip on Sehun's shirt so he could turn around and crouch down.

He slowly climbed onto Sehun's broad back, his legs instantly wrapping around his waist and his arms hooking around Sehun's neck. The taller male stood slowly, his large hands grasping at Kai's firm thighs to hold him in place. He glanced down at the black jacket.

"Do we need that?" Sehun asked incredulously—he didn't want to bend down and grab the jacket with Kai on his back. Kai shook his head, his face burying into the crook of Sehun's neck to prevent the crisp wind from biting at his cheeks. Sehun adjusted his hold on Kai, and he began walking at a slow pace to familiarise himself with carrying the extra weight.

The walk back was painful—Sehun was not weak by any means, but carrying a grown man on his back down stairs hurt like hell. His shoulders were stiff and the wind bit at his bare skin, leaving his milky skin an angry red.

The real question was—why was he helping Kai?

He was the kind of person who didn't bother himself with anyone. He was the loner at the university, he didn't care to make friends or talk to anyone else, and even tried to make his point of "leave me the fuck alone" across to the semi-conscious man on his back—but obviously he was either oblivious to the loner vibes Sehun was radiating, or he just didn't give a flying fuck.

He couldn't decide whether he liked or despised the idea of Kai forcing his way into his life.

The other thing that bugged him is why he offered to take Kai to his shitty apartment to give him ice. He never invited or brought anyone home. It wasn't forbidden (Baekhyun would often bring his one-night-stands home), but Sehun just never cared enough. Yet here he was, piggy-backing an intruder to his apartment.

Luckily the door to the apartment building was unlocked, so he just had to work out how to twist the knob and open it. He turned his head slightly, his lips brushing ever so slightly against Kai's nose, his chin resting on Sehun's broad shoulder.

"I need to let go of you with one hand so I can open the door. Can you hold on tight for a moment?" Sehun asked softly, his breath fanning over Kai's face, his long brown fringe quivering in the puff of air. He nodded slowly, hiding his face in Sehun's shirt. His arms squeezed tighter around Sehun's neck, his fingers tangling into the crumpled fabric of his shirt.

Sehun squeezed Kai's thigh tightly with one hand whilst he quickly let go with the other one to open the door. It swung open, and his hand hurriedly returned to Kai's thigh to hold him up. He heaved a sigh of relief, walking inside and pushing the creaky door closed with his hip.

He trudged up the rickety stairs to his floor. He sped up his pace as he hurried down the hallway to his apartment. The apartment door was ajar, much to Sehun's surprise (not that he was complaining).

He pushed the old door open, the creaks loud. He raced to his bedroom, turning and dumping Kai on his bed by the window. Kai gasped as his head collided with the hard mattress, his hands flying to the back of his head and a groan pulling from his red lips.

Sehun rolled his shoulders, hissing in pain. " _God_ , you're heavy." He muttered, slowly leaving the room to enter the kitchen. Kai watched him from the bed, the edges of his vision black.

Sehun opened the freezer, searching inside for a bag of ice. Baekhyun was quite clumsy so they kept a bag of ice handy for any incident. Sehun reached into the cold compartment and grabbed out the sealed plastic bag of ice. The cold stung his hands, and he chucked it onto the bench quickly.

He grabbed a tea-towel and wrapped the bag up in it so the ice wouldn't burn Kai's skin. He exhaled deeply, his hands resting on the bench and his gaze on the bag of wrapped ice.

The apartment door creaked, and Sehun's head snapped up, alarm etched into his handsome features.

Minseok snickered, his hands held up in mock surrender. "Easy there, Sehunnie, it's just me." He grinned, closing the door behind him with an audible click. Sehun just stared at him, his face stern. Minseok walked towards him, hands placed on his hips. "Sehunnie? Did you injure yourself?" He gestured to the bag of ice.

Sehun snapped himself from his stupor, shaking his head hurriedly. "Uh...no," he rubbed the back of his neck. "I kind of hurt my...acquaintance, and he needs ice."

Minseok froze, his jaw falling slack. He raised a hand, pointing shakily at the taller male. "You brought someone home?" he asked, flabbergasted. Sehun flushed, rolling his eyes.

"He's injured. I didn't bring him here for any other reason," he muttered, snatching the bag of ice. "When he stood up, he almost blacked out. I was sort of responsible for it so..."

"Yeah, but Sehunnie," Minseok ran a hand through his light brown hair. "You _never_ bring anyone home. Even if they are injured..."

Sehun shrugged nonchalantly, turning and disappearing into his bedroom.

He walked over to the bed, sitting himself on the edge, staring at the tanned male asleep on the bed. Sehun once again heaved a sigh, carding his fingers through his black hair. He leaned over Kai, gently lifting his head, grimacing as the male's eyelids fluttered and his teeth grit in pain. He slipped the bag of ice beneath his head, gently letting Kai's head lean back against the ice.

His face contorted into one of pain—and Sehun did not like this look.

Sure, Kai's annoyingly pretty face is annoying, and his pretty lips and his pretty eyes and--well, they all annoyed Sehun because of how perfect he was. He didn't seem real. And that didn't sit well with Sehun. However, those thoughts mostly vanished at the pain etched into Kai's pretty features. It did not look right on him.

Sehun mentally declared that he'd never let that look cross his face again. He flushed and pushed that declaration to the back of his mind. Yes, Kai was attractive. But he was irritating. He wouldn't be here, asleep with an ice-pack beneath his head in Sehun's apartment if he didn't sneak up on the taller. It was his fault.

Yeah, his fault.

Sehun sighed yet again. He only met the idiot today, and he already is giving Sehun a massive headache. He laid down beside Kai on his back, his eyes trained on the cracks in the white ceiling, hands intertwined across his stomach.

"Stupid Kim Kai."

 

* * *

 

 

When Sehun awoke, he was greeted by the calm and annoyingly pretty face of Kai resting on the pillow barely a hair's breadth away. Kai's deep brown eyes were just watching him, the corners of his plump lips curled up delicately at the corners.

"Finally awake, huh?" He whispered, his breath gently fanning across Sehun's lips. The younger boy shrieked, roughly pushing the other boy back. Kai's back hit the wall with a small groan, and Sehun ended up pushing himself off the bed. He landed on the floor with a heavy thud, and Kai burst out laughing.

The laugh did not suit him one bit. It was...unique to say the least.

The laugh was abruptly interrupted however once the door slammed open and a half-dressed Baekhyun stood in the doorway, a panicked expression written on his green-masked face.

"What the hell just fell?" He asked, his voice high in panic.

Kai just stared, his jaw slack. Sehun watched as the corners of his eyes crinkled as his lips tugged into a broad smile, another bark of laughter breaking from his lips.

"My shirt fell," Sehun muttered, grunting as he pushed himself from his position on the floor. He felt his bones groan as he stood straight.

Baekhyun frowned, still ignoring Kai's obvious presence on the bed. "That was much too heavy to be a shirt, Hunnie,"

"I was in the shirt." 

At this remark, Kai curled into a ball, wheezes of laughter sounding from his throat. His eyelids were scrunched shut in glee, his breath in heavy pants.

Only now did the half-naked Baekhyun realise Kai's presence. And when he did, his cheeks flushed a dark red under his face-mask and he hurriedly slammed the door shut, a shriek pulling from his lips. 

Sehun snickered to himself, perching himself upon the edge of his bed. He turned to Kai, whose laughter was slowly calming down, his breath evening out. He pushed himself up into a sitting position, wiping at his eyes. His large doe eyes were glossy with tears of laughter, small giggles still resounding from his lips.

"Is he...always like that?" Kai asked, his voice high. Sehun frowned, running a hand through his black locks.

"There's a reason why I don't bring friends home," he remarked, and Kai chuckled softly, the sound pleasant. "He is one of those many reasons."

"He sounds like he does this often." Kai commented, resting his chin on his hand, his elbow on his calf. His legs were now crossed comfortably.

"More than often," Sehun sighed in exasperation. He then raised his hand, gently resting it behind Kai's head, fingers prodding at the bruise gently. Kai winced, his smile slipping from his plush lips and his eyebrows scrunching up in pain. "Does it still hurt?" He questioned, moving his hand slightly so his fingers were no longer prodding the bruise. However, he let his hand remain gently cupping Jongin's cheek. 

Beneath his cool palm, he felt Jongin's cheek enflame, a cute red tint dusting over his cheeks. He shied away, his hand grabbing for Sehun's wrist.

"It's fine." He said quietly.

Silence enveloped them afterwards. It was uncomfortable, and the awkward atmosphere engulfed Sehun. He swallowed thickly, standing from the bed. He held out his hand to Kai to take, and the other male just raised a brow at him in confusion.

"Come on, you must be hungry?" Sehun gestured his head back to the kitchen. Kai's lips fell open in an 'o' shape, uncrossing his legs and shuffling to the edge of the bed. He glanced at Sehun's outstretched hand, and the taller male swore he saw distaste swimming in those pretty dark hues.

Kai hesitated before slipping his warm and soft hand into Sehun's. The boy pulled him gently to his feet, hand instantly flying to Kai's waist to steady him when he wobbled.

"I'm fine," Kai muttered, pushing Sehun away from him.

The words and tone made something pang in Sehun's chest—but he just shoved the minimal pain away.

The two walked to the kitchen, Sehun walking ahead and opening the bedroom door for Kai.

Upon entering the kitchen, two pairs of eyes shot to the pair. Sehun almost ran into Kai's back—he was walking directly behind the other until he had abruptly stopped at the sight of his two other roommates. Sehun stepped beside Kai, and he once again flushed and swallowed thickly.

Junmyun looked a little perplexed as he sat at the dining room table, glasses perched on his nose, an open book lying on the tabletop below him, eyes glancing between Sehun and Kai. Minseok, on the other hand, looked as though Sehun had brought home the devil himself. His glare was dark, and his lips were tugged down into a mean frown.

He stood from his seat at the couch rather angrily, throwing his fists to his sides and clenching them tightly.

"Uh...hyungs...this is Kai..." he gestured to the bronze male awkwardly, his gaze anywhere but on his elders'. 

"You...brought someone home..." Junmyun stuttered, just as shocked as Minseok earlier. However, Minseok was no longer joking or playful like earlier. In fact, he looked ready to strangle Kai.

"Sehun, he needs to go. I need to talk to you."

Sehun's head snapped up so fast, he thought he gave himself whiplash. "Huh?"

Kai shuffled awkwardly and bowed, his cheeks flushed and his gaze hurt.

"Sorry to intrude." He briskly walked to the entry, yanking open the door. It creaked loudly, and he spared one glance back at Sehun before he shut the door. The catch clicked, and footsteps faded.

Sehun turned to Minseok, his gaze equally as murderous as his elder's.

"What the fuck, Minseok?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god I am so sorry for the long wait I've been so busy and so lazy and I've been writing a new story even though I gotta update this story and Not so Super and Secrets and my one-shots and Euthanasia and oh god like everything...yet here I am writing a whole new story in a Harry Potter AU......
> 
> Well enjoy this chapter. I may update tomorrow.  
> Maybe. No promises...  
> \- Kenny


	5. MOONLIGHT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ❝You’re showered by a shower of starlight,  
> ❝I’ve never seen such an entrancing expression,  
> ❝I see you still like a picture.  
> ❝At the end of the gaze.❞  
> — Moonlight, EXO

"What the fuck, Minseok?" Sehun growled lowly, his drop of the honorific and swear-word startling his three hyungs. 

Baekhyun gasped, standing to his feet. "Sehun!" He scolded, frowning. Frowns were unusual for Baekhyun, the man's lips always adorning a bright smile. Sehun frowned back, glaring down at his three shorter hyungs. "Don't talk to him like that. He's your elder."

"I don't fucking care." Sehun snapped, and Baekhyun's jaw dropped. "I don't care if he's the oldest. He kicked my friend out for no reason, and I want to know why." His dark glare then rested upon Minseok, who stood as tall as he could, lips pressed hard into a line, gaze cold.

"I just don't like him," Minseok uttered lowly, and Sehun felt the temperature in the room drop. "That's all there is to it."

Against his better judgement, Sehun chose to speak again.

"That's it? Seriously?" Sehun laughed, but it was void of humour. "So you're okay with Baekhyun bringing home a new guy to fuck every week, but as soon as I bring a friend home, you get all shitty! You kicked my injured friend out of our apartment because you don't like him?" His voice steadily rose until he was shouting, ignoring the prickle of ice crackling along the floor. 

Minseok inhaled deeply, staying extraordinarily calm—Sehun didn't know whether to be frightened or grateful.

"Yes. I don't like him," Minseok stepped forwards, his voice scarily calm. "He's hiding something, Sehun. I don't want you around him. End." A step closer. "Of." Closer. "Discussion." He was a hair's-breadth away from Sehun, neck outstretched as he glared up at the younger yet taller male.

Sehun stepped back, knees hitting the couch behind him. He tripped and fell back onto the cushions, gasping at the prickle of frost coating the plush cushions.

Now Minseok stared darkly down at Sehun, still calm. "You stay away from him. Is that understood, Oh Sehun?" He asked, voice flat and devoid of emotion. Sehun didn't respond, staring back defiantly. "Are you deaf?" Minseok raised his hand to reach out to the younger, and Sehun flinched back, bracing himself for whatever was to come.

"Minseok, enough. He's scared," Junmyeon grasped the elder's wrist, yanking him away from Sehun. Sehun exhaled shakily, the ice on the couch melting away. His heart was racing like a runaway train, thundering against his chest.

Minseok shot Sehun one last look before storming to his bedroom, slamming the door shut behind him. Sehun pressed a hand to his chest, trying to regain his breath.

"You can definitely tell he's the leader of the EXODUS, huh?" Junmyeon forced a laugh, scrubbing a hand through his black hair. Sehun shot him a pointed look, fear pulsing through his veins.

"No shit, hyung." He wheezed out, leaning forwards, elbows on his knees and head in his hands. "I don't get him at all. Why is he so okay with Baekhyun's one-night stands but not Kai?" He asked quietly, fingers tugging at the black strands of his hair.

"Don't drag me into this," Baekhyun huffed, flicking Sehun's forehead. Said male winced, hands flying to his reddening forehead. "They don't stick around long, that's why." He said. Sehun pouted.

"But I finally made a friend. Why can't he be happy for me?" Sehun questioned. Junmyeon sighed and sat beside Sehun, hand upon his knee. He gave it a gentle squeeze.

"He's just protective," he said softly. "He means no harm by it—"

"He was going to hurt me, Junmyeon-hyung!" Sehun cried, bolting up to his feet. He spun around to face the two older males. "Could you not see the ice on the ground and couch? He even reached out to do something to me! I understand that he is protective, but that, just then, that was not overprotective. That was angry and ready to maim."

Junmyeon sighed, swiping his glasses from his face and rubbing his temple. "Sehun, listen—"

"No!" Sehun interrupted, yet again. He spun on his heel and stormed to the door, grabbing his coat from the rack, slipping it on. "I'm going out." He muttered, grabbing his scarf and wrapping it securely around his neck. "Don't follow me." Baekhyun grabbed his arm.

"B-but Sehunnie, it's dark out—!" He begged, but the younger just tore his arm from the older's right grip.

"Let go. I'll be back later. I've got my phone on me, okay?" He offered a weak smile before opening the creaky door and briskly walking out, letting the door swing shut behind him. 

 

* * *

 

Sehun tugged his coat tighter around his shoulders, the crisp wind blowing against him, the scarf billowing behind him. He looked up at the sky, the black never ending. Bright shining stars twinkled above, painting the sky in beautiful white lights. The cool white moon shone at its peak, the thin crescent providing enough light for Sehun to see. The streetlights craned over him, illuminating spots of pale artificial light across the pavement.

He cut through the park, eyes set for the dimly lit playground in the centre of the shaded trees.

He sat upon the damp swing, the chains squeaking under his weight. He swung slowly, hands gripping the wet, cold chains. His breath left his lips in cloudy puffs, dissipating into the cold night air.

He inhaled deeply, the tip of his nose going cold. The crisp air filled his lungs, his muscles relaxing in content. He didn't mind the cold. In fact, it was rather soothing. Same with the night, it was quiet, calm, and it let him gather his thoughts.

He tilted his head up to stare at the moon, long tree branches hiding it, dark shadows cast along his pale face. The silver light engulfed him, his pale skin glowing in its luminosity. The dust of the stars glowed in his dark eyes, his lungs inhaling its sweet intoxicating scent.

Twigs behind him snapped—snapping him from his daze. He stood from the swing, the chains rattling. He looked towards the dark trees where the sound emitted from—the ebony shadows concealed his sight from seeing what could have possibly made the noise.

He'd seen enough Criminal Minds and horror movies to know how this plays out. He turned away, but the wind around him blew harshly, his scarf catching in the current. He shrieked and tried to reach after it as it was tugged loose from around his neck. It floated across the park with great force, far away from him.

He stared after it, the thought of using his powers to get it back not even crossing his mind. He sighed, defeated, as he once again turned away and walked back to the lit path.

He can get another one. 

 

* * *

 

Kai had been avoiding Sehun like the plague since Minseok kicked him out of his apartment. Sehun would watch the other male closely, sitting behind him in classes at the uni—it's been three days. Within those three days, Kai barely acknowledged Sehun's existence. He also continued to intrigue Sehun.

This particular day, Kai was dressed in a white shirt with an oversized grey, white and black flannel draped over the top, buttons undone, hem hanging low around his hips. Torn denim skinny jeans clung to his legs, the tears large in his thighs, bearing tanned skin to the eye of anyone who looked.Black and white ankle-Converses adorned his feet.

His brown hair was mussed today, (obviously he had been carding his fingers through it), round-rimmed glasses perched upon the bridge of his nose. His plush red lips glistened with lipgloss, and Sehun noted the dark pink tongue that would poke between those luscious lips every so often.

It was the little things Sehun noticed about him that bugged him the most. He couldn't tell you why he was paying so much attention to Kai—he himself can't put his finger on it.

He just feels drawn to Kai. 

The professor dismissed the class—and Kai collected his things. Sehun bit his lip, shoving his stuff into his bag hurriedly so he could talk to Kai. The tanned male was already up and leaving the room.

Sehun raced after him, catching him in the hallway. He grasped Kai's shoulder, the muscles beneath his fingers tensing momentarily. Kai's name left his lips, and said male shrugged his hand off, turning back to face the slightly taller male.

The glasses were absent from his face now, dark eyes curved into a cruel glare directed at Sehun.

"What do you want?" He snapped, glowering. Sehun blinked, pink lips falling open in an "o" shape. Angry Kai was a complete turn on, if Sehun was being completely honest.

Which, he wasn't.

"I just..." Sehun trailed off, pale cheeks dusting in delicate pink. Now that he was face-to-face with the male he had been chasing (correction: _pining_ ) after for the past few days, his throat tightened and he choked on his words.

Kai raised an eyebrow at him, mockingly. "You just...what?" He asked incredulously. Sehun inhaled deeply.

"I just...wanted to apologise," he said quietly. Kai's features morphed into one of surprise at the words leaving Sehun's pink lips.

Kai's red lips quirked up slightly. "I don't want your apology." He tilted his chin up, his sharp jawline now on full display.

"Then what the fuck _do_ you want? Listen, Kai," he pinched the bridge of his nose, "you should consider yourself lucky that I'm even chasing you up on this." At this, Kai frowned, eyes glinting dangerously.

Kai bit his lower lip, smiling, but it was bitter. "Oh, I should consider myself lucky, huh?" He pointed a finger to himself incredulously. "By who's standards? Is it 'cause you don't have any friends?"

Sehun grit his teeth, reaching out and snatching the collar of Kai's flannel in his fist.

"No! That's not it!" He shouted, causing a few people's heads to turn. "I don't care about anyone, yet here I am apologising to you."

" _Oh_ so _I_ should feel special!" Kai mocked, placing his hand over Sehun's. " _I_ was the one who spoke to _you_ first. _You_ were the one to hurt _me_ and take me to your place. Then _your_ hyung kicked me out. Yeah, _I_ should feel honoured!" He ripped Sehun's hand from his collar. "Do me a favour and fuck off, Oh Sehun."

With that, Kai smiled bitterly and stormed off down the hall.

Sehun stood in silence, watching him go (he wouldn't admit—but his eyes were solely trained on Kai's swaying hips as he walked away) with a flabbergasted look strewn across his features and his mouth gaping.

People whispered around him, casting him looks of disbelief. He shot them dirty looks, silencing them. They all looked the other way, dispersing.

Sehun sighed angrily and stormed through the halls.

 

* * *

 

"Good afternoon and welcome to Cafe Dream, how may I—K-Kai?!"

Sehun's eyes bulged out of his head when they laid upon none other than Kim Kai himself, standing before him clad in a big white hoodie and baggy black sweat-pants. Kai's own dark eyes widened, mouth falling agape.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Kai asked, irate. Sehun scoffed.

"I could ask you the same thing, asshole. I work here," he gestured to the name tag pinned on his chest. Kai flushed red in embarrassment, but shook it off hurriedly.

"Can I get a regular caramel latte please," Kai ordered, pulling his wallet out from his pocket. It was an old, tattered wallet, clearly well-used.

Sehun tapped the order into the register. "That'll be 2,900 won."

Kai flipped open the wallet, grabbing the money needed, and tossing it onto the counter. He his lips tugged into a sickly sweet smile before he turned and walked over to wait by the coffee machine.

Sehun grit his teeth and collected the coins.

 _Fuck him_. Sehun thought angrily. 

 _You want to_. His subconscious snickered back. His cheeks burned red as he threw the coins and notes into the till. 

“I do not.” He muttered, earning him a weird look from his co-worker, Johnny, who just finished brewing Kai’s coffee. He set the coffee on the bench, and Kai grabbed it. He raised the steaming cup to his red lips, sipping it delicately.

The corners of his plush lips quirked up slightly, but dipped when he looked up, gaze falling on Sehun. Sehun was staring.

As per usual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp it’s been like two months and it’s shit. :)) 
> 
> ITS ALSO SO SHORT


	6. TRANSFORMER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ❝Oh baby, baby, baby,  
> ❝You're as dangerous as you're electrifying.  
> ❝You're strong, you're dazzling,  
> ❝I have no wish to fight you.❞  
> — Transformer, EXO

Kai continued to come into the cafe regularly, and each time, he ordered the exact same thing. Sometimes, he'd stay and study in the cafe and order a homemade brownie (why wouldn't he? Taeyong's brownies are the best), other times he'd take the coffee to go.

Sehun always worked afternoons on close, and Kai would always come in during his shifts. How did he know this? Simple, he asked Johnny.

Johnny had given him an incredulous look when asked, stating that the "ugly tanned brunette with annoyingly pretty lips" only ever came in the afternoons when Sehun was rostered on. However, he'd always leave long before closing time at four-thirty.

Sehun was highly confused. If Kai wanted nothing to do with him, then why was the latter coming to the cafe he worked at, only during his shifts? It was weird.

What was weirder was that today, Kai was still sitting in a booth, studying, at four-twenty in the afternoon while Sehun was trying to close.

Sehun raised an eyebrow, leaning his broom against the counter. He just finished sweeping the floor, and only just noticed that Kai was the only other soul left in the empty cafe. Sehun had plugged his phone into the stereo, so it was blasting his music (which was a mix of FT.Island through to Rain. An odd mix, if he was being honest), while he cleaned.

He walked over to the booth where Kai sat. He had to wipe all the tables down and put the chairs up so he could mop the floor, but he couldn't do that with Kai here. The older male had his head on the table atop of his messy array of books and papers strewn across the desk.

Sehun stopped in front of the table, and Kai didn't lift his head to look at him. His face was facing the wall, away from Sehun, his arm beneath his head like a pillow.

 _The idiot better not be asleep,_  Sehun thought to himself with a grumble.  _But,_ he pondered,  _that could explain why he's still here._

Sehun quietly crouched down so he was level with Kai's head on the table, leaning forwards on his knees. He reached out to the older male, gently nudging his shoulder. Kai grumbled, exhaling softly. He shifted around, lifting his head and turning it to face Sehun. His eyes were still closed—he was still asleep.

Sehun scoffed, how can someone sleep in such an uncomfortable seat in such an uncomfortable position?

He blinked as he studied Kai's sleeping face. Last time he was this close to the shorter male, he was lying on his bed with a slight concussion. His features then were contorted in pain, lips curled down in the corners in distaste and eyelids scrunched.

However, now, his pretty features were peaceful. His cheek was squashed into his arm, red lips pursed into a pout cutely. His eyelids were fluttering slightly, meaning he was dreaming. The breath leaving his nose was soft, quiet. Kai looked so awkward sitting there, hunched over the table, yet he looked cute and endearing at the same time.

Sehun sighed yet again, reaching out and gently tracing his fingertips across Kai's smooth cheek. He frowned when he noticed bags hanging below the older's closed eyes. He tilted his head, had Kai not been sleeping well? No wonder he fell asleep.

Sehun retracted his hand quickly, standing to his feet. His knees cracked as he stood, causing him to wince slightly.

 _I'll just leave him there until I'm done,_  Sehun thought to himself, turning to walk back to return to his cleaning.

 

* * *

 

It was nearing five-thirty when Sehun finally locked the back doors of the cafe. His muscles ached from all the scrubbing and furniture-moving he did by himself. He rubbed his temple as he walked back into the main part of the cafe. He looked over at the booth where Kai sat, still dozing. Sehun had packed his things away into his bag already, now he just had to wake the older up.

Sehun untied his apron, slipping it off and stuffing it into his backpack, along with his water bottle. He grabbed his keys and swung his backpack onto his back, walking over to the light switch to turn the lights off. The cafe was then plunged into light darkness.

Sehun walked over to Kai, crouching down again and nudging the older gently. Kai shifted, groaning softly.

"Oi, Kai, wake up." He grumbled, wanting to go home and take a hot shower. He grabbed the older's shoulder and shook him. "Kai."

The older moaned in protest loudly, slapping Sehun's hand away. "Five more minutes," he mumbled, turning his head away. Sehun's vein in his forehead twitched irritably, jaw clenched.

"Fuck, you're annoying." Sehun stood, slipping his backpack strap onto his other arm so it was even, grabbing Kai's shoulder bag and sliding it onto his shoulder. He then reached out to Kai, grabbing the older around his narrow waist, yanking him up.

Kai jolted awake with a start when Sehun tossed him over his shoulder like a sack, ass in the air with his legs hanging down the younger's front.

"Hey! What the fuck?!" Kai shrieked, voice high and slightly hoarse. Sehun squeezed his middle tightly to shut him up, turning and walking out of the darkened cafe.

"Shut up would you?" Sehun grumbled, irate. "You're so fucking annoying."

"Put me down, Oh Sehun!" Kai yelled, pounding his fists against Sehun's broad back. The younger didn't flinch, turning to lock the cafe door, shaking it to make sure it was locked, before walking down the footpath towards his apartment.

"You wouldn't wake up," Sehun commented nonchalantly. "I tried before I closed, and I tried five minutes ago. You're like a rock."

"I was tired!"

"I could tell." Sehun retorted back, adjusting his hold on the older slightly, causing Kai to cling to Sehun's shirt tightly.

"D-don't do that!" Kai hissed, "You'll drop me!"

"I won't." Sehun reassured. He could let Kai down, but he'd be lying if he said he didn't enjoy carrying the older around. Kind of like a prize. He didn't voice this, of course. He still had his pride. And he wanted to get out of this unscathed.

"If you do, I'll kick your ass." Kai snapped. Sehun grinned, squeezing Kai's waist gently.

"I'll take your word for it."

They walked in silence for a few minutes, the sun now completely set below the horizon, the sky a mix of blues and oranges. Streetlights began to light up along the road, giving some light to the darkening world.

"Are you taking me to your place?" Kai asked, voice quiet. He broke the thin silence, startling Sehun. The younger blinked, then shrugged with his free shoulder.

"The others are all out tonight. Minseok-hyung has the night shift at his job, Junmyeon-hyung has night school, and Baekhyun-hyung told me earlier that he was going to a party and was staying the night at their place." Sehun explained softly. Kai hummed in response.

"Just wondering, but what did you say to your hyung after I left?" Kai asked, curious. Sehun turned his head to look at Kai, although all it did was make him brush his nose delicately against Kai's upper thigh. The older shivered a little at the contact, shuffling. "My hips hurt," he groaned, flopping against Sehun's back. Sehun just chuckled.

"Almost home," he grinned slightly, but then frowned. "And, to answer your question, I yelled at him. At Minseok-hyung."

Kai seemed taken aback by this, judging by his tone of voice when he spoke, "Really? You yelled at him? I wouldn't dare yell at my hyung."

"Well he kicked you out for no reason," Sehun explained, "especially since he lets Baekhyun-hyung bring home one-night stands to fuck, yet I can't have a friend over."

"Oh, so I'm your friend now?" Kai asked, and Sehun just knew that the older was smirking. He flushed, coughing awkwardly.

"Uh...I..." he swallowed. "The point is, you were hurt, and he kicked you out unethically." He then shuddered, remembering the ice-cold glare that Minseok had pinned him with, and the frost on the floor and couch.

And remembering when the older male had raised his hand to strike Sehun.

"Minseok-hyung is scary when he's angry. For a short guy, he's quite menacing." Sehun commented bitterly, pressing his lips together. Kai hummed.

"My hyung is really tall. He's taller than you," Kai said, and Sehun blinked.

"Taller than me? How tall is this guy?"

"186cm," Kai answered. Sehun choked.

"Holy fuck."

They entered the apartment building, and Sehun walked up all the stairs, panting a bit by the time he got to the door of his apartment.

"I'm gonna put you down now," Sehun heaved, gently lowering the older to the ground. Kai wobbled, his lower half numb. Sehun kind of panicked and reached out to steady Kai, grasping his hip with one hand. "You good?" He asked, and Kai nodded, flushing.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Sehun let go of Kai, quickly unlocking the door and opening it wide. The apartment was dark and quiet, but warm. He held the door open for the older, gesturing him inside. Kai sent him a small smile, before walking past him and walking inside.

"It's nice and warm in here," Kai commented, sitting on the couch in the spacious living room. Sehun hummed in agreement, closing the door behind him and locking it. He walked into the apartment and switched on the lights for the living room and kitchen.

"Do you want dinner?" Sehun asked, setting his backpack down on the floor by the bench. He walked over to Kai and slid off his bag, handing it to the older. Kai took it graciously, nodding quickly.

"Yes please," then, "You cook?"

Sehun laughed. "No way, Junmyeon does the cooking. I sometimes help out but...eh, I'm mediocre."

Kai grinned. "I burn things when I cook, so my hyungs forbid me from setting foot in the kitchen." Sehun chortled at that.

"Do you want pizza or something?" Sehun asked, and Kai nodded enthusiastically. Sehun grabbed his phone out, sitting on the couch beside Kai. He left a noticeable gap between the two, and Kai noticed the obvious attempt of putting distance between him. Kai pouted, shuffling closer to the taller male.

Sehun looked down at Kai, shuffling away from him again. Kai smirked slightly, taking note of the red tinge on the younger male's cheeks.

Kai pressed closer again, trying to peer over Sehun's broad shoulder to peek at what Sehun was ordering online. Sehun glanced away from his phone to Kai, and yet again, shuffled away from him. Blatantly.

Kai huffed, scooting closer again, this time placing a hand on Sehun's firm thigh. Sehun flinched, a shriek slipping from his lips in shock. Kai leapt back in surprise, and Sehun jumped away from Kai, thus causing him to fall onto the floor on his back.

Kai burst out laughing, leaning back into the couch with his hands clasped over his stomach.

Sehun flushed a dark red, sitting up and rubbing the back of his sore head. "What was that?" Sehun asked, voice pathetically high. Kai snickered in response, staring down at the younger pointedly.

"For someone who's intent on watching and chasing after me, and  _carrying_ me, you sure don't like touching people," Kai commented cheekily, giggling at how Sehun's already red cheeks only darkened further.

"I...I don't watch you! Or chase after you!" Sehun argued back, and Kai just dramatically rolled his eyes.

"That's complete bull, Hunnie," he said. Sehun averted his gaze at the cute nickname. "Anyone could tell that you were watching me like a hawk for the past few days in classes." He then folded his arms. "And the fact that you chased after me, telling me I was lucky that I even had your attention."

Sehun coughed awkwardly, standing to his feet. He stayed quiet, neither agreeing nor denying those claims. Kai stood, stepping closer.

"But, as I said, you don't like being touched," Kai said quietly, keeping a small space away from the younger. "Why is that?"

Sehun sighed softly, placing the order for the pizza and tossing his phone onto the coffee table. "I...I dunno, I just don't." He ran a hand through his hair, voice soft. Kai tilted his head in confusion.

"You're a stark contrast to me," Kai commented, and this time, Sehun turned his head to look down at the male beside him.

"How so?" He questioned.

"Well, first off, you're white, I'm tanned," Kai chuckled softly, and Sehun then held his arm out beside Kai's. His skin was as white as paper compared to Kai's sun-kissed bronze skin. "Secondly, you're taller than me,"

"You're not short though," Sehun blinked, causing Kai to roll his eyes.

"Shh, don't interrupt," Kai placed his soft hand over Sehun's lips, keeping him quiet. His skin smelt of vanilla. "You're quiet yet outspoken, I'm loud and short-tempered. You're reclusive and don't like being touched, whereas I'm clingy." He leant in close to Sehun, removing his hand from the younger's lips. "Like, I'm  _really_ clingy."

Sehun stammered, "I can tell." He shuffled back, trying to put distance between him and Kai. Kai's plush lips quirked up in a small smirk, taking a step closer. Sehun mirrored his actions, stepping back. As he did so, the backs of his knees hit the arm of the couch, sending him toppling backwards onto the couch.

Why was he so clumsy when it involved Kai?

He shrieked, arms flailing, latching onto Kai's outstretched arm, yanking the smaller male down with him. They landed on the hard couch with a loud "oof", Kai's head nestled between Sehun's neck and shoulder, palms flat against his broad chest. Sehun's arms had wrapped around Kai's waist, holding him close.

 _All by pure accident_. Sehun thought bitterly to himself.

Kai pushed himself up so he hovered over Sehun, staring down at the boy below him with an amused stare. Sehun just blushed, quickly removing his arms from around Kai's waist. Kai snickered cheekily, raising his hand to brush some strands of black hair away from Sehun's eyes. He leant close again, planting his lips to the shell of the younger's ear. His warm breath tickled Sehun's sensitive skin, causing him to repress a shiver.

"Why so clumsy, Hunnie?" Kai asked with a smirk, moving his face so he could stare down at Sehun. The younger frowned, eyes curving into a glare.

"I'm not!" He countered, grabbing Kai's arm with one hand, pushing him back. He flipped them both, Kai now pinned beneath him. Kai gasped, not expecting the sudden change of positions.

Sehun lowered his face so his nose barely brushed against Kai's, breath leaving his lips in small pants. "Look who's got you pinned now."

Kai blinked, lips falling open. A delicious cherry red enveloped his cheeks—now  _he_  was embarrassed. Sehun smirked, liking this change of demeanour.

"You said that you were clingy, loud and short-tempered, yet here we are—I'm pinning  _you_ , you're silent and calm." He raised a thin brow mockingly, lips tugged into a smirk at the angry pout on Kai's red lips.

"You're also really annoying," Kai teased, eyes flitting from Sehun's eyes to his lips. It was momentary, but Sehun caught the subtle glance. And the (oh so) sexy lip bite.

"I could say the same about you." Sehun whispered, inching his face closer to Kai's. He could feel Kai's warm, sweet-scented breath hitting his moistened lips, causing him to subconsciously lick them. Sehun stared directly into Kai's dark eyes, and he could see all his emotions swirling in those dark pools.

One of them was panic.

A knock on the door yanked Sehun from his daze, the younger scrambling off Kai to answer the door to the apartment. Kai sat up slowly, watching Sehun exchange money for two pizzas, his breath lightly ragged.

"That was close," Sehun heard Kai whisper to himself. It was soft, and Kai must not have realised he said it out loud. Sehun ignored it, shutting the door and turning back to face Kai with the pizzas.

"I got meatlovers and pepperoni. That okay?" Sehun asked, dismissing the thick and awkward atmosphere swirling between the two. Kai nodded blankly, gaze on anything, anywhere but on Sehun.

Sehun set the pizza boxes on the coffee table, opening them. His nose was smacked with the mouth-watering smell of freshly-cooked pizzas. Kai sat on the floor behind the coffee table, immediately grabbing for a slice of pepperoni.

"Want to watch a movie?" Sehun asked, and Kai nodded, taking a big bite of hot pizza. He recoiled, swallowing the hot piece instantly. He stuck his tongue out, fanning it dramatically with his hand. Sehun laughed at him, reaching over to grab the remote and sitting beside Kai. "Careful, it's hot." He snickered at the annoyed glare Kai shot his way.

They settled down against the couch, agreeing on Marvel's  _Infinity War_  as the movie of choice.

Sometime throughout the movie, Kai had settled against Sehun, resting his head on the taller's broad shoulder. Sehun didn't mind this time, choosing to rest his head against Kai's.

 

* * *

 

At some point, Sehun had fallen asleep, head nestled in the crook of Kai's neck. He looked uncomfortable, yet content. Kai glanced down at him, reaching for the remote to switch the television off.

Exhaling a sigh, Kai pulled his phone out from his pocket, checking his messages. As he was scrolling through them, his mind raced back to when Sehun had almost kissed him.

Their lips had barely brushed, but it still made his skin tingle pleasantly. His cheeks flushed, and he absentmindedly touched at his plump lower lip, eyelids lowered. He blinked when his phone vibrated with a new message.

He opened it, and read it. He frowned, looking back down at the boy asleep on his shoulder.

_Too close. Way too close._

Kai gently lifted Sehun's head, letting it rest back against the couch. Sehun sighed softly in his sleep, shuffling his legs into a more comfortable position. The older male stood, tucking his phone back into his jeans pocket. He turned to look down at Sehun, then at the door.

He couldn't leave Sehun on the floor like this.

Heaving a heavy sigh, Kai crouched down, slipping his arms underneath Sehun's knees and behind his back, groaning softly as he heaved the younger into his arms.

 _God, he's heavy,_ Kai thought to himself, gritting his teeth as he trekked back to Sehun's bedroom. The door was already open, ( _thank god_ ), and he made his way into the small bedroom. He dumped Sehun on the bed, panting heavily once the weight was gone form his arms.

Kai turned to walk away, but halted when he felt a small tug on the back of his shirt. He turned, looking down at the unconscious boy on the bed. Sehun was still in a deep sleep—but his hand had somehow tangled itself tightly into the back of Kai's shirt, not wanting to let go.

Sighing yet again, Kai gently unfurled Sehun's fingers from their tight grip on his shirt. He placed Sehun's hand back on the bed, standing straight. As he was about to turn and leave, he spotted an open notebook sitting on Sehun's messy desk.

The pages were a mess of scribbles and doodles, it piqued Kai's interest. He walked over to the desk, picking up the book. The scribbles were mostly indescribable, but the same few words kept popping up;

_EXODUS_   
_Wind_   
_Teleportation_

Kai smirked to himself, placing the book back on the desk.

His hunch was right. Kyungsoo owed him a family bucket from KFC now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY SHIT ITS BEEN SO LONG WHADDUP  
> This took me AGES to write oml I'm so sorry! I highly doubt anyone missed this story but eh I actually forgot this story existed—  
> Anyways, next one to update: Touch It!   
> \- Kenny


End file.
